Being An Uchiha
by DaDonut
Summary: The story of how Sasuke and Itachi grows up through the eyes of their sister. From Sasuke's first steps, to his third birthday, to the massacre. Featuring my OC Kazume Uchiha. Rated T just to be safe.


OC

Name: Uchiha Kazume

Gender: Female`

Status: Alive, Anbu of Konoha

Village of birth: Konohagakure

Clan: Uchiha

Birthday: Febuary 6th

Age (now): 17

Older sister of Uchiha Sasuke by 3 years, younger sister of Uchiha Itachi by 2 years

Prodigy on par with Itachi

Awakened Sharingan at age 7

Personality:

Introverted, but likes to interact with friends. She only smiles around friends and likes to joke too.

Serious when needed. Mature for her young age. A total bookworm and very smart. Knows a lot of powerful jutsus and has developed the Sharingan fully. Compassionate where the rest of her clan is cold and uncaring towards other people.

Defends her family to the death. Sweet and caring towards children. Likes to read and train, also likes lying in the grass watching clouds. Secretly likes to sing but only a few people know.

Appearance:

Waist length dark brown hair parted on the left side of head

Very dark brown eyes

Normal wear: Lavender shirt up to bellybutton, with wrappings around waist, dark blue ninja pants with weapons pouch, lavender ninja sandals with bandages around shin, Konoha forehead protector tied around waist

Anbu: Standard Anbu wear

Sasuke (now): 13

Itachi (now): 18

Kazume (now): 16

A long time ago…

Itachi age 6

Kazume age 4

Sasuke age 1

My big brother Itachi was never much of a talker.

He was introverted, and rarely laughed or even smiled.

Only around his family would he open up.

My younger brother Sasuke on the other hand, was like a bright sun in our family.

He laughed a lot, was smiling most of the time, and his eyes shone with curiosity all the time.

I liked training with Itachi.

He helped me improve much faster than any of the Academy teachers, even if he was 6.

Because of him, I was able to throw a kunai in complete darkness and hit the bull's eye target from 100 meters away from the age of four.

I was also able to do the Great Fireball Technique thanks to his training.

I was a prodigy nearly as powerful as Itachi despite being 2 years younger.

I was able to fight with him without getting seriously injured and could manage to inflict some injuries upon him.

While fighting, he would whisper instructions or encouragements while passing by me that would help me improve.

Afterwards, while we cleaned our wounds and Mikoto fussed over us, he would eat dango and I would munch on onigiri.

We would chat about what improvements I could make, because after all, he was still the superior.

Afterwards, dad would come home.

We would eat a silent dinner followed by quiet goodnights as we made our way up the stairs.

At night when everyone was asleep, I would creep into his room and crawl onto his bed.

He would make space for me, and never protested.

This kept the nightmares away.

Life was like this for a few years.

The same old routine.

Then Sasuke came along.

A happy, laughing, bundle of flesh.

He lit up our lives.

Changed it for the better.

Itachi, being the mature person that he was, immediately took up the responsibility of being babysitter when mom and dad were not at home.

I remember when he said his first word.

"Mom!"

Of course it was mom.

She spent the most time with him.

Mom (Mikoto) grinned so wide that I thought her face would split.

Father (Fugaku) cracked a small smile.

Then, the unbelievable, "Ita!"

When he said that, Itachi and I stared at each other.

"What?" Itachi said with a dumb expression.

"Ita!" Sasuke said again. It was baby blabber, but it was clear what he was trying to say.

Itachi smiled like he was in a trance.

I squealed and cuddled him.

He grinned widely, showing his baby gum.

Adorable!

I spent most of my free time with Sasuke, playing with him.

I encouraged him to take his first steps.

Of course, Mom was there, and Itachi just happened to be on holiday, but Dad was away on a clan meeting.

He wobbled on his legs, big inquisitive eyes staring at me as he reached towards me.

One step, then two, and then a third one.

By that time, he was concentrating hard, his lips shaped into a pout.

As he took another step, he lost his balance and stumbled forwards.

I lunged forward and caught him as he fell into my arms with a "oompf".

Itachi rushed over and checked him for any injuries, then did the same for me.

Relieved that we did not get any, Mikoto proceeded to celebrate by preparing excessive amounts of onigiri, dango, and cherry tomatoes.

I jumped around excitedly while carrying Sasuke to his baby chair.

Itachi smiled at the prospect of eating lots of dango.

As I plopped myself down on the chair, I grabbed a rice ball after yelling "Itadakimasu!"

I munched one it loudly.

Mom frowned slightly at me. "Kazume, manners. A proper lady should eat quietly and with her mouth closed. And for heavens sake, don't chew loudly!"

I wilted slightly under her gaze. "Ah, sorry mom. I was just so excited that Sasuke walked!"

Itachi sliced a tomato in half with a clean kunai and fed one to Sasuke.

It was hilarious but adorable watching the juice dribble down his chin.

Our laughter echoed throughout the kitchen.

We never knew that our father was in the house beside us, talking about overthrowing Konoha.


End file.
